yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Tsukidate
Chiyo Tsukidate is a supporting character in the yuri series Strawberry Panic!. A shy and klutz young girl who recently arrived at Astraea Hill, where she quickly became the "room temp" (a younger student appointed to perform cleaning duty as a maid for senior students). Yuri Feats *From the moment Nagisa saved her from falling, she acted nervous around her. *Her heart was filled with happiness for knowing that she'll be the room temp of Nagisa and Tamao. *Getting absentminded about Nagisa is much likely to do while practicing her introduction, she spent a night without sleeping to practice greeting Nagisa. *She approved of the room temp system base on cards lottery, so the upperclassmen can get more intimate with the underclassmen. *If she was no use to Nagisa at all she'll cry sadly, because she've always wanted to become a great room temp for her onee-sama Nagisa, and become a useful little sister to her, she've always wanted to. *As a punishment from the academy's principal for having a tea party in the middle of the night, the girls were ordered to clean the cathedral, Chiyo was working hard blaming herself for that punishment she engaged Nagisa in, and when she tripped from the stairs along with Nagisa, for Nagisa's injury she put her handkerchief on it weeping, and after Nagisa said that she thinks that she have a cute little sister she jumped on her arms weeping more. *In the library, she wished and had a a daydream about walking with Nagisa under her pretty bluish purple umbrella. *Since Nagisa hasn't found her umbrella yet, she shared her pink umbrella with her, and she'll ask her library manager friends to search for it, it's nothing if she can help Nagisa in any way. *To congratulate Nagisa for passing her exams, she hugged her happily. *Looking at herself in the mirror wearing a swimwear for the beach she wondered if Nagisa will will think she's cute. *What she wanted to do in the beach is to be under the same beach umbrella as Nagisa putting lotion on her. At least she got the chance to get closer to her by playing beach ball with her. *Pairing with Nagisa to the test of courage and the forest path to pray in the sanctuary she believed it was fate. *In the forest sanctuary she prayed for Nagisa's happiness, because as long as Nagisa's happy that's fine by her, even if she's with Shizuma or become Etoile she wanted her to stay always her onee-sama forever. *When she sees Nagisa and Shizuma together, she can tell that Nagisa is happy. *Even if she parts with Nagisa in the summer vacation which only lasts a little over a month, she never wanted to forget about her, crying in her lap she didn't really wanted to leave the academy to go back home for the end of the semester. *Walking with Nagisa to the Strawberry Dorms she had a daydream about Nagisa entering the Etoile election asking her to join her as her partner (the other Etoile), to be called her partner it has a wonderful sound for her, then When Nagisa questioned her about what she thinking she embarrassingly tried to explained that she was thinking what type of partner would Nagisa choose if she enters the Etoile election. *A wish on a shooting star for Nagisa is what she made. *Sweet cookies is why she made with her friends for when Nagisa is full she'll be full of energy, she even suggested that she'll fill her cup at their tea party to cheer her up. *If Tsubomi blames Nagisa for the decreasing times of tea parties they usually have for Nagisa was feeling rather down, she defends her saying that Nagisa doesn't need to apologize. Seeing Nagisa changing into a red dress is what filled her eyes with love, especially at the event's dance which decides everything, she kept staring at her lovingly, she ran a long way just to see her. * To run into Nagisa in the library, she's so glad she decided to join the library committee, she had a premonition that something good like that for her was going to happen around Easter. * For knowing that the two onee-samas to her; Shizuma and Nagisa already have a love relationship she was shocked, she had no idea that was going on so she burst into tears running away, like a memory of a butterfly Nagisa released to the sky, by the same window she thought Nagisa is out of reach. * After seeing a picture of Shizuma's Etoile coronation picture in the library, she viewed her so heavenly, so beautiful, so wonderful that it almost brought tears to her eyes. * Gazing adoringly at Nagisa she let her know that she was magnificent at the Etoile selection event. Gallery 41157-episode-003-attic 852351.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.13 00.00.42.gif 41162-episode-008-hydrangeas 1081246.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.15 17.44.16.gif Videotogif 2018.01.30 18.42.30.gif EP38692 449157.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.30 22.19.04.gif Videotogif 2018.01.30 22.20.00.gif Videotogif 2018.02.03 00.34.16.gif Videotogif 2018.02.14 22.11.51.gif Videotogif 2018.02.18 09.27.14.gif Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Moe